


Helga's Lament

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [3]
Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: Because crying silently was the only thing she could do for now.





	Helga's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3: Pain.
> 
> Disclaimer: the Hey Arnold's name is under the full authorship of Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. History made for fan for fans, and I do not have any lucrative merit.

Time passes slowly when you break your heart. Thought —and tried to stop thinking— Helga G. Pataki, feeling how the seconds seemed eternal while she continued to watch the scene. While watching as those poetry nights, those dedications of sensual love, and those selfish thoughts around him were cruelly rejected. While watching as, in the midst of an innocent joy, the Arnold Shortman's love and affection was sweetly dedicated to someone else.

But she didn't understand it! Had her violence's episodes against him been? Her's shyness pictures in the midst of their fleeting encounters? For keeping her affection hidden under that rude girl's mask until they was so tired for so long? Or was it simply her unflattering appearance? She didn't know, but something had caused her to lose the blonde forever, while he and... Lila, received several congratulations from their friends. Apparently, the redhead girl had finally clarified her feelings about him.

And unfortunately the country girl was braver than her. "Stupid football head," she spat, feeling tears trickling down her pale cheeks, once rosy and full of life, which she quickly cleaned by rubbing her cheeks. She couldn't let anyone see her cry; she didn't want anyone to pity her.

 


End file.
